la orquidea del olvido
by marifer.yambay.5
Summary: ¿una orquidea capaz de hacer que olvides a tu ser mas amado?
1. te olvide

Los personajes no son míos son de la grandiosa Rumiko solo los tomo prestados y hago esto sin fines lucrativos =D

.

.

.

-blablabla- hablan los personajes

/blablabla/ piensan personajes

(Blablabla) notas, comentarios o sarcasmo mío

-BLABLABLA- gritar

.

.

.

**La orquídea del olvido**

**Capitulo 1**

Ranma y akane se habían casado hace 3 meses. Ambos estaban en el parque habían salido por unas cosas que le encargo kasumi.

-anata no crees que ya es hora de regresar-

-tienes razón vamos o kasumi se molestara-

Ambos estaban en dirección al dojo pero Ranma se detuvo y vio una orquídea negra entre muchas rosas de color rojo, aquella en particular le llamaba mucho la atención, se agacho y la cogió la percibió , pero paso algo, en ese momento Ranma cayo desmayado en medio del parque .

-Ranma ….. Ranma despierta por favor despierta mi amor… ayuda- gritaba desesperada akane no sabia que fue lo que paso en ese momento solo quería que el despertara.

Minutos mas tarde dojo tendo…

En ese momento el despertó y vio a una chica de cabello azul azabache a su lado con cara de mucha preocupación

-ranma anata estas bien-dijo feliz de que su marido haiga despertado

-si gracias pero quien eres/anata por que me dice así/- dijo confundido

-como que quien soy-pregunto ella con un poco de confusión en su voz

-si quien eres-

-pues soy akane, tu esposa-

-¿Esposa?-

-si hace 3 meses nos casamos-

-Pero si yo no te conozco-

En ese momento akane se enfado por la actitud de su esposo es cierto que siempre le jugaba bromas pero esta ves no caería asi que le grito

-SI NO QUIERES RECORDARME NO LO HAGAS-

-NO ME GRITES- también gritando

-QUIEN ESTA GRITANDO-

-TU-

En ese momento el maestro pasaba por ahí y escucho cierta pelea por lo que entro en la habitación

-ya vasta dejen de pelear-

-pero el miente diciendo que no me conoce-

-NO ES MENTIRA-

-akane que paso antes de que Ranma se desmayara-

En ese momento ella le conto todo al maestro y por las explicaciones que le daba akane el dedujo que era la famosa orquídea negra o mas conocida orquídea del olvido que tenia el poder de hacer que una persona olvidase por completo a su ser mas amado, ya que en esta flor tan peculiar habitaba el alma de una muchacha que cuando su amor no fue correspondido murió de depresión y ella permaneció en aquella extraña flor, hapossai le explico esto a akane

-y hay alguna cura-

-si la única es que bueno lo único que puede romper el hechizo es el amor verdadero asi que con un beso seria suficiente-

-oh entiendo-

Regreso a ver donde estaba Ranma y se arrodillo en frente de el y le dijo

-cierra los ojos-

-pero porque-

-SOLO HAZLO-

El cedió ante la "amable" petición de su mujer en eso akane lo beso pero Ranma no la correspondió, se alejo y el con una mirada triste le dijo

-lo siento , pero no puedo besar a quien no amo y mucho menos a alguien que no conozco y asegura haberse casado conmigo-

Ella con el corazón cayéndose en pedazos le respondió al borde de las lagrimas

-entiendo- fue su única palabra antes de salir de la habitación

.

.

.

**FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bueno en el próximo capitulo sabremos si akane consigue que Ranma la bese yo creo que… mejor se los digo en el próximo capitulo ¿una nueva noticia? ¿un plazo antes de que todo tome un efecto permanente? Eso lo sabran en unos días

Gracias a todos por leerlo y si quieren me pueden dejar sus opiniones , criticas o como creen que será en el próximo capitulo


	2. no te amo

Bueno antes que nada quiero agradecerles a quienes están leyendo esto me hacen muy feliz bueno como en el anterior cap les dije aquí hay una nueva sorpresa buena o mala no lo se

-blablabla- hablan los personajes

/blablabla/ piensan personajes

(Blablabla) notas, comentarios o sarcasmo mío

-BLABLABLA- gritar

.

.

.

Capitulo 2

.

.

.

Ya había pasado 5 dias de lo sucedido Ranma se negaba a dormir con akane por lo que ella se marcho a su antigua habitación no había salido en todo ese tiempo.

/como puede ser que no me recuerda pero si me ha olvidado solo a mi significa que me ama mas q a nadie…/ en ese momento su rostro se ilumino pero se entristeció al instante

/pero si lo único que hace al verme es decir que no me conoce y que no me ama/

En ese momento ya no pudo retener tanta tristeza y se dispuso a llorar en ese momento se acordó de algo quela dejo muy preocupada

-es cierto- sus manos se dirigieron a vientre y lo acaricio un poco

-pero si papa todavía no lo sabe se lo iba a contar cuando regresemos del parque pero no pude y ahora como están las cosas…. Pero si no me cree que me case con el menos va a creer que vamos a tener un hijo-

-por ahora tendré que comer para no perjudicarte-

En ese instante akane salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina por algo de comida, luego de que subió las escaleras dirigiéndose a su cuarto y observo el cuarto que compartía con Ranma, en ese momento sintió como si algo se llevara una parte de su corazón dejando así un vacio que no se llenaría con nadie mas. Cambiando de dirección se dirigió a aquella habitación por suerte no había nadie en ella.

-extraño estar aquí- dijo con mucha nostalgia

En ese momento se dispuso a sacar ropa para llevársela a su otra recamara sabia que la necesitaría en ese momeno encontró un álbum de fotos, lo abrió y lo primero que vio fue la fotgrafia de su boda, las lagrimas salieron por si solas, pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose la perturbo , limpio sus lagrimas con rapidez a la vez que Ranma entro en la habitación.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo con un tono tan frio que congelaba el alma

-solo vine por mis cosas-

-pero apresúrate-

Una vez terminado su objetivo iba a salir cuando se detuvo en la puerta y sin voltearse le dijo

-estoy embarazada y no me digas que no es tuyo porque al único que le he pertenecido fue a ti-

Dicho esto salió corriendo a su ahora habitación y solo se escucho una puerta cerrarse, Ranma no daba crédito a lo que hoyó

/embarazada…. No no puede ser mio seguro solo es una mentira para atarme a ella/

-debe ser eso- fue lo único que dijo para después encerrarse en su habitación

Por otra parte akane estaba arrodilada en el piso debatiendose entre el dolor y la felicidad no sabia si estar trsite por esa pesadilla que estaba pasando o estar feliz por su bebe, de todas formas había una razón mas para llorar recordó lo que el maestro dijo

*Flashback *

-Akane debes hacer algo pronto antes de que todo sea peor-

-¿como? No me diga que hay algo mas - dijo con claro tono de preocupación temiendo que Ranma nunca la recordase

-si akane , si no logras que Ranma te bese en 15 dias el efecto se tornara permanente-

-¿15 dias?-

*Fin flashback*

Ya habían pasado 5 dias y con todo lo que había pasado le resultaba muy difícil creer en una posibilidad

/ si ya no hay mas posibildades lo mejor seria olvidarme de el como lo hizo conmigo/

Se levanto y se acosto en su cama y asi lloro hasta quedarse dormida.

Mientras tanto ….

Ranma estaba buscando su pijama cuando encontró el álbum de fotos que akane dejo ahí, lo abrió para divisar que había en el cuando vio la foto de su boda le costo mucho creerlo

-pfff… debe er un montaje que no crea que me voy a comer su cuento-dio con mucho desinteres

Dejo el álbum a una lado , se puso la pijama y se acostó a dormir.

.

.

.

FIN DEL SEGUNDO CAP

.

.

.

Bueno en el próximo capitulo sabremos muchas cosas mas ¿mas problemas? ¿Ranma cree que akane solo quiere atarlo para que se haga cargo del dojo y piensa que ese hijo es un invento de ella?

Gracias a todos por leerlo y si quieren me pueden dejar sus opiniones , criticas o como creen que será en el próximo capitulo también aprovecho para mandarle un agadecimiento a nancyricoleon y Kikko por su apoyo en este proyecto .


	3. atado a ti

bueno este es el capitulo 3 espero que les guste

los personajes no son mios son de la grandísima Rumiko.T , hago esto sin fines de lucro

.

.

.

-blablabla- hablan los personajes

/blablabla/ piensan los personajes

(blablabla) notas , comentraios o sarcasmo mio

-BLABLABLA- gritar

.

.

.

capitulo 3

una semana mas , 7 dias de sufrimiento y lagrimas de amor , ya faltaban 3 dias para que es plazo se cumpla y esta amarga pesadilla se haga permanete y el amor que un dia existio se haga un dulce recuerdo que jamas volveria .

akane había hacho de todo para acercarse a ranma , ero todo se convirtió en intentos inutilies. y ahí estaba ella sentada observando el estanque teniendo esa sensación de vacio en su interior sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando

ranmna se encontraba en el dojo practicando unas katas, cuando nabiki entro y le dijo de una forma muy despectiva

-ranma…..akane me conto todo no puedo creer que hagas sufrir de esa forma a mi hermanita… y si …. tu crees que akane invento a su hijo para "atarte" a ella será mejor que acabes con esto y no le rompas mas el corazón-

dicho esto salio del dojo dejando a ranma muy confundido por aquella intervención de su cuñada.

-acabar con esto-

/tal vez sea lo mejor/

dejo sus pensamientos a un lado para seguir practicando

en la cocina….

/3 dias y todo abra acabado/ penso akane mientras secaba los platos

-akane me podrias ayudar aquí porfavor- dijo kasumi sacándola de sus pensamientos

-si enseguida-

estaba dispuesta a hacer su labor cuando

-akane necesito hablar contigo-dijo ranma en un tono casual

sintió que su orazon iba a estallar de la emoción era la primera vez que le dirigía la palabra en esos 12 dias

-si ya voy-dijo ocultando su evidente felicidad

en un momento ya estaban ahí en el dojo ambs el silencio era una tortura que no se podría aguantar mucho

-bueno ranma que me querias decir- dijo rompiendo el silencio

-bueno yo….como decirlo….. akane….-y la vio directamente a los ojos

akane estaba perdiéndose en su mirada mientras pensaba /vamos besame es el mejor momento/

-akane yo….quiero el divorcio-

de pronto toda la felicidad que la embargaba se transsformo en un dolor y sufrimiento tan fuerte que…..

-humm….- las lagrimas empezaron a salir por si solas cualquier palabra que quisiese decir era interuumpida con sus sollozos

-mira si te lo dije fue porque yo no te amo ( que cruel ranma eso me dolio hasta a mi :'( ….) y no quiero seguir atado a ti de esta forma, talvez asi encuentre el amor verdadero-

-si es lo que quieres lo tendras ,en 3 dias vendrá el juez y no te preocupes si no me amas lo comprenderé-

no dijo mas solo salio del dojo a su habitación sabia que seria una larga noche porque todo esto le estaba pasando, porque el destino era tan cruel solo con ella, hasta una alma se oponía a su todas formas ya no había posibilidades.

.

.

.

fin del capitulo 3

.

.

.

gomennasai , por hacer sufrir a akane de esa forma pero de eso se trata la historia ok? y también poruqe este fue el cap mas corto que escribi jajjaja bueno se acerca el gran final y si quisieran un epilogo me avisan x fa siiiiiiiiiiiii

saludos y se cuidan a si casi se me olvida , dejen sus reviews y criticas

=D


	4. lagrimas

Bueno este es el capítulo 4 espero que les guste este es muy cortito porque ando con muy poco tiempo pero el cap. 5 será la recompensa de acuerdo.

Los personajes no son míos son de la grandísima Rumiko.T, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

.

.

.

Capítulo 4

LÁGRIMAS

.

.

.

Noches de desvelo, derramando gota a gota todo el dolor y sufrimiento que la embargaba, sintiéndose de esa forma muy triste y sobre todas las cosas sola, sin nadie a quien amar o tal vez si sentirse amada. ¿Acaso se merecía todo lo que le estaba pasando?, ya no podía evitarlo, por las noches su almohada cesaba sus lágrimas y calmaba sus sollozos, teniendo de acompañante solamente a la soledad, jamás la abandonaría se quedaría a su lado por siempre. durante el día era otra tenía que serlo, tenía que sonreír ya que era lo único que apagaba temporalmente su tristeza ya que volvía automáticamente durante las noches, tenía que hacerlo por su hijo por su familia por ella , seria fuerte por ella. Su cabeza daba vueltas tratando de responder a su pregunta ¿intentar una vez mas o dejarlo todo atrás?

Ya lo había decidido

Por ahora tenía algo más por qué preocuparse ¿Cuál sería la reacción la familia al saber que estaba embarazada y él ni siquiera lo creía? cierto que Nabiki ya lo sabía pero eso no ayudaba mucho no sabía que hacer

¿Acaso habría alguna solución?, ¿tendrá este gran amor un final feliz?, ¿Qué pasara más tarde?

Más en el próximo capítulo "Recuerdos"

Hasta la próxima


	5. recuerdos

Bueno este es el capítulo 5 y es el final y como se lo prometí este será un poco más largo. Les informo que también habrá el epilogo. Quiero agradecerles a las personas que me dejan sus comentarios e incluso agregaron a sus favoritos y un agradecimiento especial a nancyricoleon por su apoyo y motivación =D

Los personajes no son míos son de la grandísima Rumiko.T, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

.

.

.

-blablabla- hablan los personajes

/blablabla/ piensan los personajes

(blablabla) notas, comentarios o sarcasmo mío

-BLABLABLA- gritar

.

.

.

Capítulo 5

RECUERDOS

.

.

.

una ultima oportunidad, el ultimo día del plazo, simplemente era hoy o nunca y ella ya había tomado una decisión, iba a disfrutar ese ultimo día con el para de esa forma poder recordarlo por siempre. el juez llegaría en unas horas, ya le quedaba poco así que después de varios minutos pensando decidió que la felicidad de ranma seria mas importante y por ahora no importaba si eso ponía en riesgo la suya, el dio la vida muchas veces por ella así que pensó que seria una buena forma de pagarle por todo. todavía recordaba lo que tuvo que hacer para convencerlo de acompañarlo al parque.

*FLASHBACK*

-ranma-dijo entrando en su cuarto prometió que esta vez iba a contener las lagrimas y seria fuerte.

-dime- al parecer ya estaba mas relajado, la noticia de que akane aceptara el divorcio en realidad le agrado.

-te quería pedir un favor- lo intento pero ya era demasiado tarde las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas sin cesar, era algo que no podía evitarlo cada vez que lo veía simplemente ya no podía controlarse, quería lanzarse a sus brazos, besarlo y decirlo cuanto lo amaba, ya no era así de fácil, el le diría que es una chica fácil y lo mismo de siempre un frio "no te amo".

-akane podrías dejar de llorar, me estresas cuando lo haces- en su voz se mostraba un claro tono de fastidio ¿enserio le molestaba tanto la presencia suya? aquel otro ranma se hubiese sentido el ser mas ruin por hacerla sufrir, pero el no el nuevo era mas frio y si, en efecto le molestaba su presencia.

-lo siento- lo único que hizo fue secarse las lagrimas y sonreír

-y que quieres- dijo sin mucho interés en ella

-pues quería que me acompañes al parque-

-¿Qué?- asombrado era enserio ¿una cita? regreso a verla y se encontró con aquella sonrisa que algún día cautivo su mirada.

-por favor…solo será un poco de tiempo-

-no estoy interesado en ir contigo- volvió a perder el interés en la situación así que bajo la cabeza y se volvió a concentrar en lo suyo (estaba buscando una camisa en su cajón). pero ya era suficiente y como todo tiene un limite akane llego al suyo la acompañaría, ya sea por las buenas o por las malas, de forma que decidida camino hacia el y lo tomo por su trenza, sacudiéndolo "delicadamente" (ya saben lo dulce que es akane ;)…)

-DIJE QUE ME ACOMPAÑARIAS ¿ENTENDIDO?-

-¿Y YO PORQUE?-

soltó su trenza, se arrodillo en frente de él, suspiro y más paciente dijo

-si no vas no tengo nada que firmar- sonrisa de lado (amo esa parte de akane)

- oye eso es soborno- dijo mostrando una cara tan infantil que akane la recordaría por siempre, aquellos momentos quedarían prendados en su corazón.

-y bueno ¿aceptas?- se levanto y le ofreció su mano

-esta bien ya no me queda de otra- toma su mano y también se levanto

-a las 10 en el parque- definitivamente estar tan cerca la ponía muy nerviosa y aun mas sabiendo que no podía hacer nada

-de acuerdo-

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

ya faltaba poco, busco y busco que su cama ya estaba repleta de vestidos, pero encontró algo que la dejo conforme, un vestido de verano blanco que le lucia a la perfección, como si aquella prenda fuese diseñada para ella.

a una cuantas cuadras…

en el parque la esperaba un apuesto joven de hermoso ojos azules, el cual llevaba una camisa blanca con broches dorados que se amoldaba muy bien a su cuerpo. (*¬* baba por parte de la autora ggg)

a lo lejos una jovencita muy linda llegaba corriendo pero tenia algo de dificultad por la sandalias blancas que llevaba, y ahí estaba ella parecía un ángel, esa mujer a la que alguna vez le entrego su amor incondicional y puro, a quien salvo tantas veces aun sabiendo que el precio para rescatarla podría ser su misma vida, a su algún tiempo ser mas amado.

-vaya hasta que llegaste-

-perdóname… además deberías intentar correr con esto es difícil- dijo agitada en verdad estaba cansada

-bueno y para que querías que viniera-

no le dio mas tiempo se abrazo de su fuerte brazo, inhalando su aroma, aquel que guardaría y recordaría por siempre.

-es nuestro ultimo día, debemos disfrutarlo- "nuestro" esa palabra le toco el corazón, entonces, recordó que tendrían una parte de el por siempre

y así pasaron la mañana o tal vez lo ultimo que les quedaba, riéndose, hablando y comiendo helado, fueron las 2 mejores horas de aquellos 15 días.

ya eran las 12:00 del día y como todo lo bueno acaba, era hora de regresar e iban directo al dojo, el juez vendría pronto, ya importaba si no lo volviese a ver o si se casaba de nuevo con esto era suficiente, además, en su vientre llevaba al fruto de aquel amor, seria fuerte lo seria por su hijo.

mas tarde…

el juez llego, todo ya estaba listo, solo faltaba un par de firma y todo se acabaría, ranma estaba abajo muy impaciente esperándola, mientras que ella en su habitación lloraba sin consuelo alguno ahora si era el adiós definitivo, simplemente no lo había conseguido , pero, ya no podía seguir así sabia que todo lo bueno acababa tarde o temprano, pero jamás imagino que sus buenos momentos durasen tan poco, de todas formas debía ser fuerte tenia un hijo al cual brindarle amor y afecto , no podía dejarlo al descuido. de esta forma y con este pensamiento seco sus lagrimas, respiro y bajo con una sonrisa falsa pero ayudaba lo suficiente como para aguantar todo.

la firma de ranma ya estaba escrita en aquel documento, era el turno de ella, tomo el bolígrafo y lo acerco a la hoja de papel, un pequeño rayón y un recuerdo asalto de pronto su mente, aquel instante cuando sus firmas unieron sus vidas en una sola y que permanecerían para la eternidad, en este momento no, este era el caso contrario. no pudo, ya ni siquiera creía lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

/no puedo hacerlo… simplemente no puedo…ranma porque lo haces yo te quiero en mi vida no fuera de ella, tanto que nos costo confesar lo que sentíamos y ahora todo se va a la basura, no quiero, pero, ya no seque hacer/ sin querer e involuntariamente una lagrima mojo aquella hoja al darse cuenta de lo que sucedió, lo único que hizo fue salir corriendo, ¿acaso hasta el destino se oponía a su amor?

de forma inconsciente y mas por un instinto Ranma salió tras ella en su búsqueda, (creo que Ranma si tiene corazón después de todo) la encontró apoyada en un árbol derramando lagrimas sin cesarse acerco y con puso su mano en el hombro de ella, akane reconocía esa presencia donde fuese, así que giro y sin darle oportunidad a Ranma lo abrazo, el por su parte quería romper aquel momento para obligarla a firmar ese documento que cambiaria su vida para siempre.

-akane….este… todavía….-

/vamos di que hay tiempo para arreglar las cosas/ pensaba aspirando alguna esperanza

-falta tu firma-(retiro lo dicho ranma no tiene corazón :'(…)

-sabes pensaba que tenias algo de corazón antes- dijo alejándose en verdad eso le rompió mas el corazón

-NO ES MI CULPA- le grito

-así, pues ahora no firmare esos dichosos papeles-

-¡QUE!-

-esta bien lo hare con una condición-

-y ahora que por que si es por lo de mi supuesto hijo-

-no es eso y pues lo único que quiero es…. un beso- la ultima palabra lo dijo casi en un susurro imperceptible y dirigiendo su mirada al piso

-si con eso me libro de ti- (que cruel eso me dolió hasta a mi)

Con su mano tomo su barbilla y la obligo a verlo. Se fue acercando poco a poco, dejando atrás la barrera que entre ellos existía, estaban tan cerca del otros que sus alientos rozaban los labios de sus acompañante, esperaron un momento, mas cerca y mas hasta que la distancia ya no se oponía a su unión, y leve rose que fue remplazado por esa muestra de afecto que, por lo menos ella si necesitaba y mucho. En ese momento por la mente de Ranma cruzaron tantos recuerdos y muchas imágenes de akane. Cierto que no quería terminar aquel momento pero necesitaba decirle que la amaba, pedirle perdón, y agradecerle por darle tanta felicidad, por ella y por su hijo. No podía creer haberse convertido en ese monstro simplemente no podía perdonarse por aquella falta, siempre le decía: "_amarte es un privilegio" _ y cuanto tiempo no gozo de ese honor. Así que rompiendo el beso se fue alejando lentamente y cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente la abrazo como si no la hubiese visto en muchos años (en realidad fueron 15 días ggg =D…)

-perdóname… akane… lo siento perdón- le dijo su mayor temor ahora era que ella no lo perdonara y le pidiera que se aleje

-¿Ranma?- en verdad lo había logrado, o lo que oyó fue una broma de su subconsciente, rogaba en verdad que no fuese así

-perdóname… no sabes cuanto te amo, como pude olvidarte y hacerte todo esto… lo siento-

-yo también te amo baka y no pienses que te firmare esos papeles tan fácilmente- estaba feliz, si que lo estaba, hasta su hijo salto de la alegría que tenia dentro

- ya no tienes que hacerlo y no pienso dejarte ir tan fácilmente-

-y tu crees que estoy muy feliz, pues no me he olvidado como me hiciste sufrir- solo se pudo ver como akane emanaba una aura que hasta al mismo Satán le daría miedo -sabes ca...ri..ño todo se paga ¿verdad? Pero tranquilo no pienso quedarme viuda tan pronto ni pienso dejar huérfano a mi hijo-

Efectivamente no lo mato, pero lo golpeo por 2 horas seguidas hasta dejarlo medio muerto, es que necesitaba desquitarse, pero antes de que Ranma caiga inconsciente al piso, le dirigió un tierna sonrisa y le dijo con una voz tan melodiosa que ni los ángeles podrían igualarla.

-te perdono-

Meses mas tarde…

-akane apresúrate o perderemos la cita- dijo Ranma muy impaciente hoy sabría su hijo es una niña o un niño

-no exageres, espérame-Akane ya había cumplido los 6 meses de embarazo, tenia una barriguita muy grande, se veía hermosa y muy feliz

-vamos déjame ayudarte- al ver como su mujer bajaba las escaleras con algo de dificultad

Ya en el consultorio…

-y bien doctor nos puede decir que es- la curiosidad lo estaba matando

-felicitaciones, ustedes esperan un niño y una niña-

-! QUE ¡-dijeron al unísono en verdad estaban sorprendidos no esperaban 2 bebes, pero sin duda seria una gran aventura que afrontarían una vez mas JUNTOS

.

.

.

_**FIN**_

.

.

.

GRACIAS a todos los que llegaron hasta aquí este es el final… pero quiero su opinión y díganme si hago el epilogo con sus 2 hijos…

.

.

.

Hasta la próxima mafer =D


End file.
